No es una traición!
by RobinXNox
Summary: Quieren huir juntos y pueden hacerlo. Pero Ginny esta demasiado dolida por su traición ¿qué será capaz de hacer para detenerlos?


.- ¡tu no puedes hacernos esto!- gritó Ginny mientras miraba a su amiga hacer rápidamente su maleta.

.- ¿hacerles qué?- preguntó irritada Hermione. Tenía el rubio cabello mas abultado que de costumbre por los nervios y sus manos se movían torpemente buscando todas sus pertenencias para echarlas sobre el baúl abierto.

.- nos estás traicionando. ¿No piensas en Harry, en mi hermano? Es el enemigo Hermione- Ginny también estaba nerviosa, tanto que su cara ahora era del mismo color que su cabello y gesticulaba frenéticamente con las manos.

Hermione se sintió mal: su amiga no mentía, Draco Malfoy había sido su enemigo durante años, la había maltratado, humillado y denigrado de formas inimaginables, y aún así ella estaba dispuesta a huir con él.

Ya solo debía recoger sus cosas del baño, así que dándole la espalda a su mejor amiga se interno en la cavernosa habitación.

Se contempló un segundo en el espejo y lo que vio no le gusto nada.

Se la notaba cansada, y preocupada. Una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, la cual se apresuró a limpiar.

Al otro lado de la puerta, se oían murmullos y pasos agitados que provocaba Ginny al caminar por la habitación.

Ya no podía cambiar lo que iba a suceder, había tomado una decisión: lo amaba. Lo amaba y se marcharía con él.

.- tantas veces te defendieron, y tu ahora los dejas de esta manera.- exclamó violentamente

.- yo jamás les pedí que lo hicieran.- respondió y ahora si lloraba. Ya no podía contenerse más: todas las emociones se agolparon en su garganta formando un nudo.

.- ¡son tus amigos! Lo hicieron por que te aman, a diferencia de él.-

.- ¡tu no sabes nada!- gritó. A pesar de estar segura, una pequeña línea de incertidumbre se abría paso en su cabeza. No quería vacilar. No ahora.

.- ¿no te das cuenta de que es una trampa? Planean unirte al Innombrable para que reveles los secretos de Harry. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ciega?- se las podía oír discutir desde la sala común. Tal vez si hubiese habido alguien se hubiera alarmado, pero todos los Gryffindor estaban en el campo de Quidditch alentando a su casa, a Harry y Ron.

Le dolió el pecho al pensar en que no podría despedirse de ellos. Iba a extrañarlos tanto, pero seguramente ellos no. Ginny les diría todo y ambos la odiarían.

.- ¿tan estúpida me crees?- Ginny estuvo tentada a contestar- No me iría con él a menos que estuviera segura de que realmente me ama. Además jamás me uniría al lado oscuro ni revelaría los secretos de mi mejor amigo-

.- ¿estás hablando del mejor amigo cuya confianza estás traicionando? ¿Aquel al que estas cambiando por una cara bonita? No puedo creer que aún lo llames así.-

.- ¡CALLATE YA!- vociferó ya si poder contenerse. No soportaba sus palabras. La herían demasiado. Dando un resoplido la pelirroja salió de la habitación dejando una frase flotar en el aire:

.- no puedo creer que hagas esto-

Hermione se sentó en la cama y contempló unos momentos su reloj: las nueve de la noche. En un par de horas se encontraría con Malfoy en la sala de astronomía y juntos se marcharían en escoba.

Rió amargamente al comprobar que seguía llamándolo Malfoy en vez de Draco.

Tantos años… ¿perderé la costumbre alguna vez? se preguntó silenciosamente.

Se acercó a la ventana y mientras contemplaba la luz del sol menguar, revivía todos los hermosos momentos que había pasado. Primero con sus amigos y luego con aquel inesperado romance con Draco.

Rememoró como habían llegado a amarse de esa manera, tal que dejarían todo atrás:

Un año atrás tras una fuerte disputa de ella con él, ambos habían sido castigados por Snape y forzados a cooperar en una cacería nocturna en el Bosque Prohibido.

Hermione había sido herida en el abdomen y las arañas hijas de Aragog habían ido a por ella. De la nada una figura rubia la salvó y nada mas recordaba de esa noche.

Al día siguiente la luz le dio de lleno en la cara y pudo apreciar el dorado cabello de Malfoy esfumándose por la puerta de le enfermería.

Madame Pomfrey le había dicho que había pasado allí toda la noche vigilándola y la había amenazado para que no abriera la boca.

Suspirando, Hermione agradeció la hospitalidad y se marchó a la sala común. Sus amigos la esperaban medio dormidos en los sillones y se alegraron al verla llegar. No les contó lo sucedido puesto que le daba vergüenza admitir que había sido salvada por un Slytherin y así se marcho a su habitación a descansar. Mientras se cambiaba, vio al rubio sentado bajo un enorme árbol a orillas del lago, aparentemente jugueteando con su varita.

Ella había sido educada para ser agradecida, por lo que terminó de ponerse la ropa de calle y bajó sigilosamente hasta las puertas de roble. Le costó un momento abrirlas mágicamente, y una vez hecho eso, se acercó al lago.

No fue directo hacia él, sino que intentó que pareciese un encuentro casual. Fallo por mucho.

.- ¿me buscabas?- preguntó la voz arrastrando las palabras. No la miraba a ella sino a la varita que sostenía en su mano derecha.

.- ciertamente- dijo con intensión de sonar desinteresada.

.- así que la vieja Pomfrey abrió la boca, ¿no es verdad?- ahora si levantó la vista. Sus ojos recorrieron lentamente su figura, desde los jeans desteñidos hasta su pecho y de ahí a sus ojos color miel. Hermione se sintió inmediatamente incómoda.

.- ¿cómo lo sabes?- preguntó pestañeando molesta.

.- te vi. Observándome desde tu ventana y ahora estás aquí. En realidad no sabía si te había dicho algo, pero al parecer acerté. Eres predecible Granger.-

Hermione se odió por su obviedad, pero lo dejó pasar.

.- de todos modos, solo venía a agradecerte- se dio vuelta y reemprendió la caminata al colegio.

.- ¿solo eso?- preguntó extrañado. La chica no se volteó, pero pudo oír los pasos de él acercándose.- pensé que querrías saber por qué lo hice.

.- no quiero saberlo. Seguramente lo hiciste para salvarte el pellejo. Solo venía a agradecer que tu pellejo valiera mi vida.

.- no fue mi pellejo. Hubiera sido el de Dumbledore, por permitir que entremos en el bosque prohibido.

Ahora si, ella lo miró curiosa.

.- ¿Por qué fue entonces?- su voz transmitía la necesidad de saber la verdad.

Draco esbozó una extraña sonrisa y abrió la boca, pero se detuvo al ver a alguien a sus espaldas.

.- Draco, ¿la sangre impura te esta molestando?- preguntó Pansy parkinson.

.-noche. Torre de astronomía- susurró antes de vociferar:- solo está siendo ella misma. Pero se marcha antes de que algo accidentalmente malo le suceda- sus ojos se tiñeron de falsa maldad y Hermione escapó antes de que la odiosa Parkinson llegara hasta ellos.

Paso el resto del día sin poder estar quieta un momento.

¿Era cierto lo que le había dicho? ¿Quería verla en la torre o era solo una estúpida jugarreta? Sus amigos intentaron calmar sus nervios, pero ni el mejor hechizo de Ginny logró tranquilizarla. ¿Debía ir? ¿Y si todo era una trampa?

.- si no te sientas un minuto, te juro que te arrojaré por la torre de astronomía- dijo mordazmente su amiga. Hermione se doblo encogiéndose por el estomago al escuchar ese lugar. Se sentó pero se la notaba agitada.

.- ¿Qué hizo ahora Malfoy?- preguntó Harry al volver del entrenamiento, dejándose caer en el sofá frente a ella.

.- ¿Por qué lo dices? – intentó sonar inocente. Al parecer estaba muy cansado para darse cuenta. Sin embargo, la colorada si se percató.

.- estás así desde que volviste de tu castigo con él.- Ron asintió y la interrogó con la mirada. Ahora todos estaban pendientes de ella. Justo cuando estaba por responder, el reloj en su muñeca le avisó que era la hora en que debÍa dirigirse a la torre.

Sabiendo que no podría mentir mucho tiempo más, prefirió la humillación que seguramente la esperaba en el ala este. Alegando una tarea sin completar, se escapó por el retrato de la dama gorda.

Muy nerviosa recorrió los oscuros pasillos del castillo. Mientras más cerca se encontraba, el pánico se iba apoderando de su cuerpo.

Al fin estuvo parada frente a la puerta de madera. Pegó la oreja para oír cualquier posible emboscada que la esperase dentro, pero estaba segura que los Slytherin no serían tan tontos.

Tomando aire y preparándose para lo peor, tomo la varita fuertemente y entró.

Todo estaba en penumbras, a excepción de la luz de la luna que entraba a raudales por la ventana.

Allí, parado frente al gran ventanal, estaba el rubio. Tenia la vista fija en la luna y al oírla entrar dijo agresivamente:

- llegas tarde-

.- ¿Qué estas planeando Malfoy? – inquirió directamente la chica. No estaba dispuesta a esperar demasiado lo que sea que fuese a suceder allí.

.- podrías tratar mejor al hombre que te salvó la vida.- contraatacó dándose la vuelta.

Bajo la luna sus rubios cabellos que caían mustios por su frente, brillaron y sus grises ojos se veían espeluznantes. Era una imagen fascinante y aterradora.

.- ahora lo entiendo. Vas a chantajearme – todo parecía claro. Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró desafiante.

.- cálmate leona, no voy a chantajearte. Al menos no por ahora- sonrió con la misma sonrisa que había visto en el lago. ¿Acaso acababa de llamarla leona? Todo era demasiado extraño.

.- ¿entonces que querías?- la agresividad se esfumo de su voz, reemplazada por el desconcierto.

.- solo quiero conversar.- sus cejas se juntaron formando una mueca de confusión y frustración. Hermione no entendía nada. Aferraba su varita, esperando que la trampa cayera sobre ella.

.- no hay ninguna trampa- respondió Draco a sus pensamientos. Ella se asombró.- solo pensé que querías conocer el motivo por el que te salve-

La castaña no sabía como reaccionar, así que se encogió de hombros.

Enojado, el Slytherin se fue directo a la puerta, queriendo marcharse, pero algo que Hermione no llegó a comprender hizo que sintiera la necesidad apremiante de detenerlo.

Le tomo una fría mano y lo empujo para evitar que siguiera avanzando.

Él la miró sorprendido, y aunque ella sabía que tenía que soltarlo, no quería hacerlo.

.- ¿Por qué me salvaste?- preguntó insegura.

.- eres demasiado hermosa para morir- su voz no era la de siempre. Había dicho aquellas palabras con absoluta claridad, muy convencido de ello.

Hermione dejó de respirar unos segundos. Su mente le indicó que no era posible que estuviera diciendo aquello realmente, que era seguramente una farsa, pero su corazón exploto de alegría en contra de sus deseos.

Sin control alguno se echó a reír. No iba a caer en semejante fraude.

.- no te rías- gritó Malfoy, congelándole la sonrisa en la cara. Aun no había soltado su fría mano, que lentamente iba adquiriendo el calor propio de la de Hermione. De un tirón se deshizo de ella y emprendió la retirada.

.- ¡espera! ¿Quieres decir que lo decías en serio?- la pregunta caló muy dentro de ella. Ahora todo dependía de su respuesta.

El rubio agacho la cabeza y asintió.

.- no lo entiendo.- dijo negando con la cabeza la castaña.

.- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?-

.- por que me mientes de esta manera. ¿Cuál es el plan macabro del que me estoy perdiendo? Un Malfoy jamás le diría eso a una sangre impura como yo.-

.- no hay tal plan, pero tienes razón en una cosa: jamás debí abrir mi estúpida boca.- se lamentó

.- no mientes- dijo asombrada, para si misma Hermione. Tenía la extraña sensación de que él no la engañaba.

.- por supuesto que no.- se defendió el.

.- pero es que no tiene sentido.- sacudía la cabeza confusa.- tu eres un Malfoy yo soy solo una hija de Mugres, en todo este tiempo dejaste bien claro que no habría ni siquiera una tregua contra los muggles, y ahora dices esto y yo…

.- ¡cállate ya!- exclamó él y la besó.

Todo lo que sucedió desde ese momento en adelante fue Casi una ensoñación. Continuaron viéndose a escondidas .ahora que lo pensaba No podía creer que había sido capaz de ocultar aquello de sus amigos durante tanto tiempo.

Él la amaba y ella también. Era perfecto.

Discutían apasionadamente por sus ideales, reían y disfrutaban el escaso tiempo que podían pasar juntos.

Escapar, para ambos, se convirtió en una rutina fácil de llevar a cabo y lo realizaban con ganas ya que solo podían verse a avanzadas horas de la noche.

Sus salidas se volvieron peligrosas un par de veces en las que ambos se quedaron dormidos en la torre y solo los despertó la luz del amanecer. En esos momentos, debían regresar velozmente a sus habitaciones y rogar que nadie notase su ausencia.

Una noche, bajo la perfecta luna llena, él le regalo una hermosa sortija con una piedra color esmeralda y le pidió que se marcharan juntos antes de que finalizase el año. Contaban con el apoyo del director y todo sería un estricto secreto.

Esa noche había llegado y ahora ella se encontraba observando a la luna subir en el cielo.

Mandó mágicamente su baúl a la torre y se marchó justo cuando su casa volvía para celebrar una nueva victoria.

Nadie la vio marcharse. Solo Ginny.

La colorada la siguió cubierta por la capa de invisibilidad que le había robado a Harry.

Caminó silenciosamente tras la nerviosa castaña hasta alcanzar juntas la torre de astronomía. Los vio besarse e intercambiar un par de palabras. No podía creer que todo aquello fuera verdad.

Cuando comenzaban a alistarse para marcharse, entró a la habitación decidida, empuñando su varita.

.- Ginny!- gritó sorprendida su amiga

.- ¿le dijiste a la Weasley?- Draco la miraba furioso. Su novia negó con la cabeza y él se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la túnica para sacar la varita.

.- no te atrevas- gritó Ginny

.- ¿Ginny que estas haciendo? Detente. Vuelve a la sala común- rogó Hermione

.- lo siento Hermione, no puedo dejarte hacer esto. No confío en ninguno de los dos ahora- el tono de su voz era firme y le dio la sensación de que estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa.

.- Ginny, por favor-

Draco alcanzó velozmente su varita pero Ginny fue más astuta. No fue a por él, sino contra su mejor amiga. Ella no sabia la forma de invocar los hechizos de muerte, por lo que en un impulso hirió gravemente a su amiga en el pecho.

.- noooooooo.- gritó Draco, alcanzando a sostener el cuerpo que caía, de su malherido de su amor. – ¿estás loca? Es tu amiga- sus ojos se llenaros de genuinas lagrimas.

.- desde que te eligió a ti en vez de a nosotros, ella es el enemigo.-

.- Ginny…- susurró Hermione por entre los espasmos de dolor.

.- calla sangre impura- respondió con los dientes apretados la colorada.

Ahora la varita apuntaba al corazón de Draco mientras el tiempo parecía haberse acelerado.

Hermione:

Al transcurrir el tiempo el cuerpo ya no le pesaba y la herida en su pecho ahora era solo una leve presión. Su cuerpo parecía una pluma y se sentía muy a gusto con esa sensación. Tenía la vista nublada, sin embargo, a través de su espesura pudo distinguir claramente aquel inconfundible par de ojos grises.

Intentó sonreír para tranquilizarlo pero no tenía la fuerza necesaria para mover los músculos de la cara. Apenas si parpadeaba y el aire que dolorosamente entraba por sus labios entreabiertos era mínimo.

Mientras se enfriaba lentamente podía sentir el apretón y el calor que exudaba quien la acunaba entre sus brazos. –te amo- pensó.- te amo muchísimo y no me arrepiento de nada de lo sucedido. Gracias por estar ahí-

Podía oír como la ropa rozaba contra su cuerpo al compás del lento movimiento que hacía el cuerpo de él, con increíble claridad.

Ya se estaba alejando. Intentó aferrarse a su cuerpo, pero este ya no respondía.

Algo tibio le cayó en la mejilla y se deslizó perezoso por su rostro. -¿estoy llorando? se preguntó, pero lo que escuchó a continuación, le hizo comprender que era Draco quien lloraba.

- no me dejes. No puedes, no lo permitiré- decía mientras la acunaba tiernamente.

.-no llores- rogaba internamente.- no sufras por mi, no te quiero ver así.-

Pero él no la oía y continuaba derramando lágrimas sobre su maltrecho cuerpo

.- te amo- susurró ella, sacando fuerzas de no sabía donde.

Él dejó de llorar y l miró sorprendido y consternado. Sus ojos estaban brillosos.

.- yo también te amo, siempre lo he hecho. Por eso no puedes dejarme- dijo con voz pastosa.

Ella sonrió. Ya era tarde para aquello, pero su débil corazón saltó de alegría al escuchar eso.

Un grito agónico escapó de los labios de él.


End file.
